Kissu
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: los gemelos hitachiin nuevamente planean una broma... como generalmente ocurre su blanco es tamaki... pero no contaba con  que el subconsciente de pelirrubio podría despertar del trance tras lo sucedido ... one-shot !


_ konishiwa ! kaoru kikumaru desu ! con el qe sera el 1º fic de Ouran que publico ! como mi sueño ! eh aqui un lindo (a mi juicio) tamaXharu _

_este fic lo escribi en comenmoracion de_

_1. las 1300 lecturas de mi fic... "la playa" (de Planet Survive) en la pagina de (cuenta _kaoru_kikumaru: ;D) _

_2. en conmemoracion a polli! un pollito (en realidad es un juego de azar xdd) que me ayuda a inventar temas y personajes para mis fic! aunq la idea original de polli era hacer un tamaki center termino como un tamaxharu xdddd y el tema central... un casi beso ! _

_solo esperar que lean!_

* * *

Kissu…

El instituto privado Ouran era un lugar de prestigio, destacado por su excelencia académica y por el alto nivel de sus alumnos, pero por sobre todas las cosas lo que mas se destacaba era la posición social de dichos estudiantes; su director, Yuzuru Suou , era uno de los lideres en la economía de todo Japón y padre del joven Tamaki quien se encontraba precisamente en clases.

En el salón A del 2º grado la clase seguía su ritmo lento y monótono influenciado por las ya aburridas palabras del profesor de historia, aun así la atención estaba al 100% no cabía la menor duda que mas de algo entraría en el examen final, pero claro, siempre hay una excepción para cada situación, en este caso, Tamaki, el autoproclamado rey del host club enfrentaba una crisis interna de proporciones.

Durante una de las tantas reuniones del host club había ocurrido un incidente digno de mencionar, según extrañas circunstancias que ni Kyouya aun había podido descifrar, los gemelos Hitachiin habían logrado que Tamaki cayera en una de sus muchas trampas, el resultado de esta… bien, que Tamaki cayera sobre Haruhi, estando este, a punto de besar los labios de la castaña. Todo esto había causado confusión en la mente del rubio causando no solo un revuelo en el club por la gran escena MOE si no también en su despistado subconsciente, es que faltaban solo segundos para que el chico comenzara a revolcarse en el suelo del salón de tanto estrés acumulado.

Esta bien… debía calmarse y analizar la situación, tomando lápiz y papel "the king" comenzó a anotar sus observaciones respecto a lo vivido.

había estado a punto de besar a Haruhi

había estado a punto de besar a Haruhi

había estado a punto de besar a Haruhi

ok. Eso era raro… lo había anotado 3 veces, pero por mas que le diera vueltas aun no podía reaccionar respecto de cómo había pasado todo eso y por que se sentía tan confundido, mas que todo eso se suponía que Haruhi era su hija! Como padre que era… le era imperdonable apoderarse de los labios de su doncella…

la mente de Tamaki ahora trabajaba como una maquina de engranajes en las que comenzaban a atorarse una serie de cosas… cáscaras de bananas, pasteles, hasta kuma-chan se había incrustado!, definitivamente su cabeza no funcionaria. Miro hacia el lado en busca de algo de ayuda, allí se encontraba Kyouya atento a la clase y a todo lo que pasara en ella, tal vez mas tarde podría sacar provecho de ello, aun así cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada insistente de Tamaki, la ignoro olímpicamente… seguramente seria algo entupido…

al verse ignorado el pelirrubio colmo su capacidad y comenzó a intranquilizarse a un ritmo impresionante , preguntándose mil cosas y viajando por la caja negra que tenia por mente, en la cual pasaba imágenes de todo tipo, hasta un cine mental en que ranka-san, el verdadero padre de haruhi lo salía persiguiendo con un martillo. (N/A: ¬¬?)

al recordarlo Tamaki comenzó a estremecerse. El profesor había aguantado innumerables veces los berrinches del hijo del director, pero esta ves la clase comenzaba a desconcentrarse del objetivo; solo pudo aguantar hasta que Tamaki comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo y una es hecho eso, le pidió que se fuera de la sala. Y como si de un robot se tratara Suou izo abandono de la sala sin la mayor queja… después de todo… le importaba poco la clase

en su camino, siguió pensado (N/A: wo! No creen qe ya ha pensado demasiado… pobrecito! Se va a morir xdd) y tan distraído iba que choco con alguien

g-gomenasai- dijo el rubio

no te preocupes sempai-

h-haruhi?

Eeeey- grito en una mueca de reproche- tiraste todas mis cosas

No te preocupes… yo te ayudo

Y como típica escena de anime shojo al recoger el ultimo libro, las manos de ambos se rozaron y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas, ambos se miraron y se desconectaron por unos segundos, hasta que haruhi reacción y se fue del lugar sin decir mas nada.

Y Tamaki, aunque un poco confundido por la reacción de la castaña, solo estuvo seguro de una cosa… se aseguraría de probar los labios de haruhi.

* * *

L.E.A : noo mi comentario se a borrado mas de 100 veces! maldito pc.. ya no pienso usar mas tu letra cursiva borra comentarios ¬¬

bueno.. corta... un agradeciemiento a hika-chan hitachiin xdd a quien (mi qeridisima gemela sin sangre de mi xdd ¿se entiende?) a quien le "encantan " los fics tama X haru.. por que sera (su nombre lo dice xxddd) quien ya se resigno por q vio el manga xdddd

y como favor especial escuchad B2ST ! arriba el K-pop!


End file.
